The New Planet
by Emily E
Summary: To escape the grasp of Lord Hater, Wander and Sylvia venture out into the depths of space and eventually crash into Earth. With the help of a 16-year-old girl, they struggle to avoid being captured by the fearing humans. With both Hater and the government tracking them down, will the two be able make it out of planet Earth alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Wander Over Yonder does not belong to me. Neither do its characters. Instead they belong to the genius that is Craig McCracken. I decided to write my own adventure involving the WOY characters simply because I love the show and wanted to make a fanfiction of it. Anyways, here is my attempt at a WOY fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was just another ordinary day in outer space. Wander and Sylvia were occupied in accomplishing their daily routine of strolling around the galaxy in their bubble. Of course, it was not long until their peaceful pastime was suddenly interrupted by an echo of maniacal laughter. The two aliens came to a screeching halt, only to be fronted by an enormous spaceship, carved into the appearance of a skull. Only in a matter of seconds did the two best friends realize who it was.

"Still trying to capture us?" reacted Sylvia, who was the blue horse-like creature.

Yes, the evil laughter emitting from the ship was none other than the voice of Lord Hater himself. Hater's only goal was to capture Wander and his zbornak companion in hopes of dominating the universe. A laser extended from the ship and locked in on Sylvia and Wander.

"Let's get out of here," Sylvia insisted.

At the speed of light, the two extraterrestrials bolted out of the overlord's view. Farther and farther they went. Deeper and deeper. They did not stop until they were one-hundred percent sure that Hater could not find them. Panting and struggling to hold their breath, they were as tired as they could ever be. Wander glanced at his surroundings. Nothing.

"Uh, Sylvia?" said Wander, attempting to receive attention from his steed. "Where did you take us?"

"How should I know?" replied the zbornak. "I just flew to where Lord Hater can't find us."

"You sure did a good job, because nobody going to find us here! We're lost!"

"Not so fast, buddy. We'll be able to find our way. We'll just have to keep walking."

So the two began to walk. For a long time they walked and walked. Across the outskirts of nothingness. They were both starving and exhausted. Wander struggled to stay awake, as he did not want to fall asleep on top of Sylvia while she was transporting him.

"Sylvia," ground the orange traveler. "I don't think we will survive out here. I believe there is nothing beyond this path. If we keep on walking, I guarantee we won't find anything."

"Wander," Sylvia shouted. "Look!"

"What's the point of looking? All there is to look at is an empty void. Of nothingness!"

"Wander, I'm serious. There's a planet right in front of us. And it looks like it has water! You gotta look up."

"It's probably just a space mirage. You know how the light from stars tends to cause illusions. It's basic science."

"Wander!"

"All right. I'll look.

Wander opens his eyes and to his surprise, a large sphere of land and water was resting in their fields of vision. It was the planet Earth. Of course, to Wander and Sylvia, it was a land of unknown, for this intergalactic oasis was only a strange sighting in their perspective. To them, space was an ocean they were stranded in, and the new planet was their island. In desperation for shelter, the two alien headed closer and closer towards Earth, until gravitational pull finally took place in grabbing ahold of their bubble. The bubble began moving in faster and faster. The velocity increase. The bubble began to take the form of a meteor breaking Earth's atmosphere.

"Hold on, buddy!" Sylvia cried to Wander.

The two friends held onto each other securely, preparing for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it, Wander and Sylvia rocketed into the Earth's surface at a maximum speed. The impact created a crater of incredible length. The two aliens laid in the crater cover in burnt marks from head to toe. Slowly they rolled out of the crater, only to find themselves stranded in a desert.

"Where's the water?" asked Wander.

"I don't know," said Sylvia. "The planet that we crashed appeared to have water from space."

"Maybe we could ask the inhabitants here!" suggested Wander.

"Yeah right," said Sylvia, rolling her eyes. "We're in the middle of nowhere! I bet there are no inhabitants."

"What about him?"

Wander pointed to a large rattlesnake slithering towards them, hissing and rattling its tail. Sylvia quickly jumped back and hid behind Wander.

"Ahh! Wander! Don't move! That thing may be dangerous!"

"Sylvia!" snapped Wander. "You shouldn't act like that to new friends!"

He bent over closely to the serpent.

"Hey, little guy. Are you lost? I reckon we could help you help you find your family. How does that sound?"

The snake hissed even louder at Wander. Suddenly, a hawk swooped down and grabbed the snake. Sylvia threw Wander on her back and dashed away.

"This place is too dangerous! We have to find shelter!"

For a long time the nomads traveled. Days and days have passed as they wandered through the treacherous desert. Eventually they came across a city. Civilization! They thought. They rushed over to the buildings, hoping it would be a new faith for them.

Of course that is what they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Wander and Sylvia reached the city, they carefully snuck behind some bushes. They peer over the bushes. They city was populated by humans. Strange creatures they have never seen before.

"What are those things?" asked Sylvia.

"A new species?" suggested Wander. "Maybe they are friendly."

"I think it's best we should leave this place. What if this species is aggressive? Why, they would probably be attacking us right now if…"

Sylvia looked to her side only to discover that Wander was gone.

"Wander?" suddenly Sylvia heard people screaming.

"Alien!" cried one of the city's residents.

"Wander!" shouted Sylvia.

Wander was standing in front of a woman, who was cowering in fear.

"Stay back!"

"Ma'am, I was only trying to tie your shoes."

The woman threw her purse at Wander.

"You can take all the resources I have! Just don't hurt me!"

She began to cry.

"Emotional species these creatures are," Wander muttered.

"Freeze!" shouted someone behind Wander.

Wander turns around with his hands in the air. Policemen align in front of Wander, pointing guns at him.

"Don't move a muscle."

"Wow! Those are some neat-looking ray guns! I have one as well!"

He pulls out a ray gun and points it at the men.

"He's got an intergalactic weapon! Shoot 'em, quick!"

All of a sudden, Sylvia flies into the scene and tackles Wander. She positions into a battle pose, looking like she is prepared to fight the guards.

"If you wanna hurt my buddy, you're going to have to get through me first!"

"Two extraterrestrials! We've won the lottery, people."

"Go ahead and fight," threaten Sylvia.

Tranquilizers darted at the nomads and struck them. In a matter of seconds, the two became knocked out. What will happen to them now?


	4. Chapter 4

Wander and Sylvia both woke up and found themselves in a dark cell.

"Where are we?" Sylvia asked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud metal banging echoing through their cell.

"Wake up!" a voice yelled. "It's time for your interrogation!"

"Interrogation?" Sylvia and Wander both knew that in the universe they're from, interrogation was always for suspects of criminal activity. What did they do wrong? Is helping other people considered unlawful on this planet? As they were thinking up the reasons, the door suddenly swung open. Strange beings in suits marched in, muffled them, and grabbed. They two aliens were transported to a ginormous white room ignited by blinding lights. The two were chained to a chair. On an intercom was the voice on a man, here to ask questions on their existence.

"So you must be those aliens that terrorized the city, yes?"

Wander was silent. Sylvia just glared.

"Tell me," the man said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Wander!" Wander insisted happily. "The friendliest face in outer space!"

"Mm hm. I see. What about the blue horse?"

"I'm a zbornak, you soulless psychopaths! And I refuse to say it! You captured us, locked us up, and our now interrogating us! Under our dead bodies would we even allow you to know about our origins!"

"Let's see…" Wander begin. "When I was young, I wanted that rocket for Christmas, but I never got it."

Sylvia looks at Wander.

"What?"

"Enough!" the voice yelled. "Now…" he continued. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Oh, I sure hope we're not at that one guy's house again," stated Wander. "It sure looks like it."

"You are on a planet known as Earth, and we are a species known as the human beings. It takes massive guts to come onto these lands and reveal yourselves in public. Just be aware that we are never letting you go."

"What?!" shouted Sylvia. "You can't do this! We didn't mean to cause harm to your planet! We were being chased down by this evil emperor who wants to kill us! We were only using your planet as a hiding place!"

"Hm, why have I never heard of this so-called 'evil emperor' before? Oh, that's right. Because we don't care! We don't care about all you poor homeless extraterrestrials searching for shelter because nobody cares enough about you to even protect you. We Earthlings only care about the wellbeing of our own species. We are keeping you lock up here so you don't wreak havoc on our city, or any of our cities for that matter. Hope you guys enjoy the dark."

Just then, Sylvia breaks through the chains on the chair.

"I'm free!" she exclaimed.

"Guards! Seize the blue one!"

Sylvia rushed over to Wander and untied his chains. As Wander was loose, they both ran over to the door. Of course, in a matter of seconds, guards came storming in and surrounded them. The whole room became swamped with men in suits holding guns.

"Hop on, buddy," Sylvia stated. "I'm going to try and bust us through these so-called human beings."

Sylvia punched and rammed her way through the guards. Eventually they we're able to escape the place, with yet only a few scratches left behind on them.


	5. Chapter 5

As Wander and Sylvia ventured out into the woods where no one could find them, they found themselves able to escape the human beings to want to keep them locked up forever. Once they were safe from the humans, they stopped to take a rest. They stood there panting.

"Those flarbing human scumbags or whoever their species' name is!" Sylvia threatened. "What is their problem?!"

"Now…" Wander assured. "It's just like my grandmother used to say. 'Just because one member of a species is bad doesn't mean they all are'. There could be some really nice people on this planet. We just haven't met them yet."

"I guess you're right," said Sylvia.

Earth animals started to come out of their home and gathered around Wander and Sylvia.

"I guess it's safe to say that these creatures don't seem too bad," mentioned Sylvia.

Of course they are not all bad. One person will be bound to help them soon. Help them get off this planet that would most likely have them finished within a week. At least it was one person who believed that not the entire unknown is as bad as most people would think.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short. I'll be making new chapters soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lying deep in the forest was none other than a small wooden house. In there was sixteen-year-old Hayley. She lodged in her room, which was occupied with all sorts of sci-fi posters and junk. All of a sudden, her dad stormed into the room.

"Dad, I'm tired of you constantly barging in my room like that," Hayley stated.

"Sorry, Hayley," Dad said. "But I want to try to get you out of the house every once in a while."

"No need for that," Hayley said. "I heard on the news that two aliens from different planets have come here to visit us Earth. I wish I could meet them!"

"Don't believe everything the T.V. tells you," said Dad. "After all, last time they told me that diet stuff was actually good for you."

"But Dad!" interrupted Hayley. "I know they are real and the news is telling me so!"

"Don't believe them, Hayley," Dad insisted. "Besides, even if they did exist, they probably want to abduct you and use you for their experiments."

Dad began to leave the room.

"You just wait, Dad. I am going to meet those aliens and I can prove to you that they are not bad at all."

Hayley ran out of the front door of her house with great lightning speed, her pet dog Sparky chasing after her. Hayley eventually halted when she reach a ginormous lake with sapphire blue water. Hayley stared at it and sighed.

"I know that you are out there. I can pretty much feel it."

Just then, Sparky came running away from Hayley to behind a large tree.

"What is it, Sparky?" Hayley asked.

She followed Sparky into the woods. Farther and farther they went. Obviously Sparky could sense the presence of two unknown creatures. Hayley continued to follow Sparky. Suddenly they stopped. Hayley found herself face-to-face with two space aliens. A blue horse-like creature and a little happy orange creature. Their names were Sylvia and Wander.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Hayley asked the nomads.

"Who are you?" Sylvia echoed, hoping to receive the same answer.

"I'm Hayley. You guys look like aliens."

"We are from outer space," Wander admitted.

"I knew it!" Hayley shouted. "I knew aliens existed!"

Wander and Sylvia stared at the girl awkwardly as she celebrated with words. She looked at the two travelers with delight.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

As they strolled through the forest, the two aliens then told Hayley about the reason why they are here and all the trouble they have endured. About Lord Hater, about them crashing into Earth, and how they were captured by the government and managed to escape. Hayley listened carefully to every word they have said. She felt sorry for them and wanted to help them escape the planet. Of course, she did not want Lord Hater to capture them. She had but only one idea.

"Come to my house," said Hayley. "I will keep you safe there."

Wander and Sylvia looked at each other in hesitation. How could they trust Hayley if she is a member of the same species who tried to incarcerate them? There was really no other choice. Without shelter they would likely get lost, eaten by some of the more ferocious Earth animals, or seen and captured by other humans. Wander and Sylvia decided to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. This story ended up getting a lot more views than I thought. But I guess with a story that involves two aliens being trapped on Earth, you would expect people to wanna read it. I really only wrote this story because I wanted to imagine how Wander and Sylvia would react if they ever set foot on our planet. But anyway, I glad that you all are liking the story so far. Sorry the chapters are so short. I tend to get lazy when it comes to writing stories and write short chapters just so I could go ahead and submit them. Anyway, this next chapter focuses on Lord Hater. Hope you enjoy!**

Back in Lord Hater's ship, the overlord was about prepared for his afternoon break. Just then, one of Lord Hater's minions, a tiny humanoid with an eyeball for a head known as Commander Peepers, came rushing up to the soon-to-be Lord of the Universe, or as so Hater believes. Peepers seemed a little frantic. Soon as Hater noticed this, he knew what was up.

"PEEPERS!" bellowed the lord in his loudest as possible voice. "What is taking you so long to find those nomads?!"

"S-s-sir!" the assistant replied anxiously. "I-I-I can't explain. They, um…vanished."

"WHAT?!" screamed Lord Hater. "YOU LOST THEM?!"

"I didn't lose them!" cried the commander. "But they are on a planet that looks so dangerous, that I don't even wanna risk going there myself!"

"What do you mean a 'dangerous planet'?"

"We can still let them go. After all, no species is willing to survive there. They'll be lucky to survive for at least three hours. And that is _before_ the dominate species discovers them."

"Where did you hear all this stuff?"

"Books, sir."

"Books contain barely any information, Commander Peepers. If I wanted to know more about this 'mysterious planet', I'd asked the new supercomputer that I installed."

"You installed a supercomputer?"

"I HAD EXTRA MONEY LEFT FROM MY BIRTHDAY AND DIDN'T WANNA SPEND IT ALL ON CLOTHES!"

Hater's roaring voice echoed through the halls as if they were caves. This immediately silenced the minion for a split second. Hater continued to stride down the hallway to the room where the supercomputer was located.

"Tell me the name of this planet."

"Earth, sir."

"Earth? What kind of stupid name for a planet is that?"

"Don't judge it by its name, sir. After all, this planet really can bite."

"How would you even know? You've never been there."

"I've read about it in the boo-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BOOKS!" yelled Lord Hater. "Just follow me!"

"Yes, sir."

As soon as they entered the room, Hater immediately powered up the computer. The computer greeted Hater in its welcoming, electronic voice.

"Greetings, Lord Hater. How may I serve you today?"

"I demand you to look up information on the planet Earth."

"Searching for 'Earth'. Search results received. The planet Earth. Home of a variety of flora and fauna. This planet seems very pleasant with its sparkling clear oceans, diversity of climates, and its seemingly peaceful character. However, do not let its welcoming appearance fool you. This planet is extremely treacherous, as it is riddle with many hazards."

"As in?"

"Deadly diseases, raging tsunamis, thundering earthquakes, scorching volcanoes, carnivorous plants and other wildlife, and that is only the beginning."

"Hmmpt," scoffed Lord Hater. "Sounds like mere child's play to me."

"I have yet to explain to you about its dominant species."

"Dominant species?"

"Indeed. Almost every section of the planet is inhabited by the species _Homo sapiens_, also known as the humans. These aggressive creatures have yet to discover life in outer space, so they tend to be extremely hostile toward strange or unwelcoming guest. Almost every species that has visited their planet has been killed off by the humans, if not yet killed off by the other hazards I have mentioned."

"That sounds truly awful."

"That is not the worst of it. In fact, these creatures have been known to murder members of their own species, sometimes for a purpose and other times for fun."

"How repulsive!" retorted Hater, with a disgusted look on his skull face. "I may be evil, but I would never perform such an appalling deed like that! Please tell me, computer. Are Wander and Sylvia on that planet? And are they still alive?"

"Affirmative," replied the computer. "Wander and Sylvia are on planet Earth and are still alive and healthy."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Hater with a gleeful expression. "Tell me exactly where they are."

"They are located in the southwestern part of a country known as United States. Good luck finding them."

"Thank you, computer. COMMANDER PEEPERS!"

"Yes, sir?" asked the minion.

"Start up the ship! We are going to Earth!"

"But, sir. The computer said that it was dangerous…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE COMPUTER SAID! NOW DO WHAT I SAY!"

"Yes, sir."

Peepers did what Hater had commanded him to do and started up the ship. Their next stop was planet Earth. What will the planet be in for?


	9. Chapter 9

Sylvia, Wander, and Hayley eventually reached their house where they would be safe.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Do you me to cook anything for you?"

"No more for me! This Earth food tastes terrible."

"Wander, you're eating a bottle of ointment," Sylvia pointed out.

"I can't keep you exposed here any longer," said Hayley. "If my dad finds out you're here, he'll freak out."

"Why?" asked Wander. "Because he's afraid of space critters like the majority of you folks."

"No," replied Hayley. "He doesn't believe in you guys. If he saw you, he'll think you're some kind of monster or something. I wish he did believe that creatures like you exist and that they mean no harm. Then he'd probably understand my interest in sci-fi stuff."

Just then, Hayley heard a car pull up. Hayley started to panic.

"That's my dad! Quick, hide in the closet!"

Hayley started pushing the two aliens in the closet.

"Don't say a word."

"But-" Wander was interrupted by the closet door slamming in his face. Hayley quickly hopped onto the couch and turned the television on. Her dad entered the house.

"Hey, Hayley," greeted her dad.

"Hi, Dad," said Hayley, barely looking her father in the eye.

"Hayley, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I just think the fact about life existing in outer space is ridiculous."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Hayley, you seem a bit tense. Is something going on?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Okay." Dad shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the closet. He was swiftly stopped by Hayley.

"No! Do not go in there!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Hayley hesitated for a moments. "Rats!"

"Rats?"

"Rats! Big ones! They'll bury themselves into your skin and devour your flesh!"

"You've been watching way to much sci-fi movies."

Hayley's father yanked opens the door before Hayley could react. Wander and Sylvia fell out of the closet and onto the floor. Hayley's father was shocked at their appearance, and immediately rushed over to his drawer to grab a gun. He aimed it at the Wander and Sylvia. The two aliens back away in fear of being shot. Hayley quickly grabbed her dad to stop him.

"Dad, no! Don't shot!"

"Hayley, back away. These are monsters. Their lives must be taken for the sake of humanity."

"They're not monsters! They are my friends! They are aliens!"

"Aliens?!" Dad dropped the gun onto the floor and backed away.

"Should I say something," Wander whispered to Sylvia.

"Shhh!" Sylvia shushed Wander.

"I don't believe you for one second," said Hayley's dad.

"Believe me, Dad. These really are aliens from outer space. And they didn't come to experiment on us. They came because they were lost. They're our friends and it's our duty to help them."

"How do you even know? They're extraterrestrials! They could have the power to hypnotize you into thinking they're not evil!"

"Powers?" scoffed Wander. "Pfft! The only powers I have are the powers of friendship!" Wander smiled at the two Earthlings.

"I said shush, Wander!" snapped Sylvia.

Hayley's dad picked up the gun once more and aimed it at Wander and Sylvia again.

"I still don't believe you." Hayley's dad was just about to pull the trigger but was interrupted by Hayley.

"Dad, if you shoot Wander and Sylvia, I'll…" Hayley hesitated. "I'll never play a board game with you ever again!"

"But, Hayley…" Dad assured. "You love playing board games."

Hayley glared at her father with cold eyes. Dad looked at the gun and at the innocent Wander and Sylvia, and ultimately dropped the gun onto the ground. He sighed and looked at Hayley.

"Maybe they are telling the truth." He turned to Wander and Sylvia. "What do you guys need?"

"We need to get off this planet," Sylvia implied.

"Of course, we _did _had some Orrble bubble juice that allowed us to travel to anywhere in the Universe lickity-split," Wander chuckled. "But we lost it on the way."

"Maybe you guys have a device or something that will help us get the heck out of here?"

"We do have spaceships," Dad said. "But we rarely ever send those off into space.

"It's hopeless!" Wander cried. "We are trapped on this horrible planet for the rest of eternity."

"Guys, don't feel bad," Hayley assured. "We'll find a way."

"You sure?" Sylvia asked.

Hayley smiled. "Positive."

Of course, things were not planning on going smoothly for the two nomads. Back in the city, all the citizens were pretty much minding their own business, but to their shock, a skull-shaped spaceship safely began to land on the concrete. Guards had their guns ready and other people backed away and trembled with fear. The door of the ship swished open and out stepped a skeleton wearing a red cloak and two gloves worn on his hands. It was Lord Hater. The guard were prepared to attack him and soon as he stepped down. When the villain passed the guards, the guards started to attack. Of course, Lord Hater already had his move planned. He zapped the guards with his gloves, knocking them out. He glared at the Earthlings who were cowering in fear.

"Take me to your leader."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a long time for me to write this chapter. I've been busy with school work. Here's the next chapter.**

Weeks have past. Yes, it took them that long to develop a plan to help Wander and Sylvia escape without being captured by the authorities. At least over that time, they got to know Hayley better. About her love for outer space and how it was her dream to meet aliens like Wander and Sylvia. Over the period they spent on Earth, the two friends were able to learn about the human's culture, as well as Hayley was able to learn from her new extraterrestrial companions. Hayley picked up from Wander's views on world peace. On how people should treat others with respect. Hayley understood his point. If only other humans could listen to his word.

Over the time they have spent on Earth, the two aliens were able to learn that the planet was not really that bad of a place when you travel around its bad part. It could turn out to be a pretty good place. Still, Sylvia and Wander missed traveling around the Universe meeting new places and Hayley understood that, so she and her father tried their best to find a place that would help them escape the planet and return to their daily lives. One day, Hayley turned on the television, only yet to be greeted by an unpleasant surprise. On the TV was a woman standing behind her desk.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special nationwide report from our new country's leader."

"A new president?" Hayley acknowledged. "It's not even election day yet."

The new leader approached in front of the camera with a spiteful scowl on his face. It was Lord Hater. Apparent the villain has taken over the country and is only a few steps away from taken over the entire planet. Wander and Sylvia were both shocked at this realization.

"Lord Hater!" They quickly replied.

"Wait, _that's_ Lord Hater?" Hayley wondered. "He's much shorter than I pictured him."

Hater on the TV cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Attention, citizens of United States. I am your new leader. For those of you, who wondering what happened to your former leader, don't worry. He's okay. But eventually your species won't be because I plan on dominating your planet even if my Watchdog army will have to lock you up in chains. Also, I'm putting up a new rule. No killing each other."

"That's already against the law, sir," Peepers chimed in.

"SHUT UP PEEPERS!" Lord Hater snapped. "I hope you Earthlings enjoy your last moments of being free! Hater out! Oh, and by the way, if you see an orange furry alien and his blue horse friend capture them and bring me to them right away."

Hayley turned off the television as soon as Hater's speech was done.

"What'll we do?" cried Wander. "Lord Hater has taken over the country! We can't let this happen!"

"Then there's only one thing we can do." Hayley said. "We must go to Washington D.C. and stop Lord Hater."

"I can take you there," Dad interrupted as he entered the living room. "This is obviously a matter of saving the world. I'll always be on your side."

"Then it's settled. Off to Washington D.C. we go. Hopefully we'll make it on time."

The team headed off to the capital to save the world. Hopefully nothing will stop them in their path this time.


End file.
